400 Days
by BorderlineFangirl
Summary: "Kill Chrollo Lucifer." Simple enough, right? Not when it's your first mission since you've tried to run away, the target hasn't been seen for months, and it seems the only way to find him is to team up with three people who were involved with the events in Yorknew, all while doing it undercover. To make matters even more complicated, you start to actually like these people..
1. Prologue (Killua)

** Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I wrote this chapter in only a few hours.. So this may be awful. Bear with me though. The story is set as if Killua had failed at running away and never took the Hunter Exam or met Gon. The time is approximately end of Greed Island, even though without Killua, Gon had never made it inside the game. More will be explained in the various expositions, which may seem boring, so I apologize and will try to them quick. Thanks for reading!**

400 days, it had been 400 days since Killua's failed escape attempt. 400 days since the very few liberties Killua had previously had were stripped away from him. 400 since Killua had left the Zoldyck escape. Each of those 400 days seemed longer and more meaningless than the last. But this was his punishment for rebelling, his punishment for underestimating his family. He was taught multiple times to never underestimate his opponent, but he did anyway. Maybe he knew running away was far beyond his capabilities, but for some strange reason, one that he couldn't even remember today, he had to try. It was almost as if some unknown force was beckoning him, calling him to leave.. Maybe he forgot about this urge on purpose, after all he was taught that such desires would only chain him down, and he held his teachings rather dearly, maybe they were one of the few things he had in his isolated world. Or maybe it was because he was taught to view them in that light.

The past year or so (400 days to be precise) had been rather hellish. The consequences for rebelling and dishonoring your family were far more severe compared to a few hours of electrocution or whipping. Much worse actually, seeing as Zoldycks have such a high pain resistance, and each generation of the family has a sadist or two. His parents had easily chosen something that was pure torture, 400 days of no missions. Those bastards knew him all too well.. But after all, it only made sense for a scientist to know the qualities of his invention, an artist to know his painting, (and whatever other metaphors you, my dear reader would like to insert here)

Now, Killua did not enjoy his assassination jobs in the slightest. They were boring, and he despised them. Even so, they were better than staying on the mountain all day, practically going insane from boredom.. And the last thing, no second to last, actually forth to last, he wanted was to go insane. But he probably already was insane, seeing as ever since his failed escape he'd had this nagging feeling, as if there was something off balance in the world, and things weren't as how they needed to be. No matter how hard he tried to suppress this feeling, he couldn't. Which seemed to be a clear enough sign that he was losing his sanity.

The past 400 days has been nothing but training, day in and day out. No taking games from his older brother, Milliki, no reading, no jobs, just training. The first few months were pure torture, filled with the most tedious things, one of which removing a heart without even a single drop of blood. His parents must of really resented him for trying to quit the family business. Really resented him… But after a while, Killua finally got to work on something different.

That something was nen, the manipulation of life energy, or aura. But really, nen was just another reason for his mother, Kikyo, to dote over him and his 'infinite potential'. He was far from mastering it, but apparently his progress so far was prodigal. Even so, he wasn't progressing at a fast enough pace for Silva's expectations of him; mainly because of his indecisiveness in forming his hatsu.

(But now, my dear reader, you may rejoice. for you have survived all 556 word of exposition)

Killua woke up, 5:00 am same as everyday. He had reached a point where waking at this hour was so natural to him he no longer needed an alarm clock. Which was good, seeing as for some unknown reason, the buzzing of an alarm reminded him of his mother. Probably because the two were equally annoying. He had been anticipating this day, he never thought he'd want to go on a job so badly.

Similar to a child on his birthday, Killua wasted no time in getting out of bed and preparing himself for the joys to come. A quick shower and a strict, internal reminder for him to not be so excited later, Killua was out in the hallway wearing his white tunic with black turtleneck. It only felt fitting, seeing as he had worn the same shirt 400 days ago. But now he knew better than to attempt at such feats again.

Walking through the hallway, Killua could feel a familiar pair of eyes staring at him intently. The eyes were a brilliant shade of purple, and did well to mask the inhuman desires that lay behind them. He paid no mind to them though, partly because it was nearly impossible to get a word out of Kalluto, his younger brother; partly because he had no intention of wasting anytime before his job. As he walked past the small boy, he noticed something out of place, blood underneath his fingernails. And for a brief moment, Killua decided to act like Kalluto's older brother. Hopefully it wasn't in an Illumi way though..

"You should wash your hands, Mother won't be pleased to find out you were playing with them." His tone was nonchalant, yet there was an obvious protectiveness to it. Without another word, Killua continued down the hallway to a large stone door where he would meet Silva, mentally noting Kalluto's nod in response.

As Killua pushed open the door to where he knew his father was awaiting him, he made sure to remove any sign of anticipation or excitement from his countenance. He was taught better than to feel such childish things.

"I've been expecting you." His fathers authoritative voice ran throughout the room as Killua went to sit before him

"Who's my target?" Killua asked calmly, hoping to avoid any unnecessary conversation with his father. Ever since what happened last year, he could see the disappointment Silva felt towards his heir.

"Chrollo Lucilfer" Killua could sense the gap between the two widening, he had not made the correct decision. Even so, he felt as if he had heard the name before. Then it hit him

"Chrollo Lucifer?: Isn't he the leader of the phantom troupe?" He has been told before that the members of the phantom troupe weren't worth the money, so it was a surprise to hear he was the target

"Used to be" Silva instantly corrected him "He no longer has nen, so this will be the same as any normal job."

"I see" Killua contained the disappointment in his voice and waited for his father to dismiss him, he had been taught to not feel such childish things. Silva nodded, the sign that the meeting was over. Silently, Killua stood up and left the room.

It had been been 400 days since Killua had left the mountain, each one of those days he was partially consumed by a feeling that something was off. That feeling had been very annoying lately.. Hopefully while he was on this mission he could fix whatever that was, even with Illumi watching. After all, it wasn't as if his parents trusted him to go unsupervised.

**And yet again, thank you for reading. Sorry if anything was confusing, especially the Kalluto part, I'll go deeper into his character later on. So don't worry too much. **


	2. Prologue (Kalluto)

**Kalluto**

Kalluto watched as his older brother walked down the hallway, obviously glad to be leaving the estate, if not for a short time. Kalluto would have to leave soon too, but first he needed to wash his hands again from last night. He entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, his violet eyes staring back at him in the mirror. His eyes seemed to be yet another thing that set him and the rest of his family apart. The leaders seemed to all have snowy white hair and eyes such a shade of blue that would make anyone envious. Then there were the followers, back hair with a set of matching black eyes. But then there was Kalluto, who didn't fit into either category. Maybe he needed to buy contacts. But that wasn't the issue at hand now, shaking his thoughts from his head, he put his hands under the water.

The cool water cascaded over his hands as the events from last night replayed in his head. The first cut, the eyes begging for mercy, the finishing blow; the thoughts brought a small smile to his face. Assassins weren't supposed to toy with their victims, he needed to break this habit; it was against his teachings, therefore it would not do. After his first mission, he returned covered in blood, his eyes opened to this new pleasure, the moment his mother called the blood that covered him 'unsightly' he knew it would not be tolerated. Even so, Kalluto had no way to suppress his insatiable blood lust. This was no way for an assassin to act. He did and felt too many things against his teachings. Assassins weren't supposed to feel incredibly grateful when their older brother notices them for a change, or smile at the sight of blood. This was all against his teachings, so why could he not change it? There had to be some way, but now was not the time to contemplate that. He was given a job to do.

Although it seemed strange, the younger brother watching over the older, Kalluto would not question his mother's orders; that was against his teachings. His orders were simple, "Make sure you're brother stays safe and on the right path" It was odd to hear the stay safe, since Kil was at a level Kalluto could never hope to be at, maybe it had to do with Killua's inability to think of a hatsu. Stay on the right path was simple enough though, they didn't want him to try and run away again through this mission; this was expected to be an extremely long mission, and it made Kalluto wonder why they assigned Kil to it as his first mission after all that time. He shouldn't of been wondering… that was against his teachings.

Kalluto waited a few moments before leaving the bathroom. He walked passed Kil as he left the house, not even bothering to conceal his presence yet; even so, his older brother didn't notice him. It was clear to him now why he had to watch Kil for however long this job would last.. He waited a few feet outside of the door, disappearing into the shadows. Seconds later, he watched as his older brother left the house, obviously frustrated about something. Kil then stopped dead in his tracks, looking around as if something was wrong. Could he tell Kalluto was there? How good was Kil? Kalluto held his breath, waiting until Kil shrugged whatever it was off. He refused to let either of them fail at their mission.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, and I'd like to thank every who's left a review or followed this story. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this so far. And expect there to be a minimum of one chapter a week. One more clarification to anyone who may be confused, Kalluto isn't part of the Phantom Troupe, since he joined to have his brother return home.. And in this Killua has never really "left"**


	3. The Dead Will Stay Buried (Killua)

**Killua**

Annoyed at having found out all the information of his Chrollo Lucifer's whereabouts… Which that there was none within the past three months… Killua made his way to the foyer with his yellow skateboard, one of the few that hadn't been taken from him, tucked under his arm. He grabbed a generous handful of chocolates from the tin that sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room (which he had requested to be stocked at all times) and shoved most in his pocket, but threw a few into his mouth, savoring every moment. Most days it felt as if all the comfort he had in this world was chocolate. He quickly discarded the notion, he was an assassin. And assassins shouldn't have such thoughts. Especially in a world where assassination wasn't a choice, but an obligation.

Killua started to walk out of the front door, but stopped midway as something had caught his eye. On the dresser next to the front door, sat a small black backpack. On top of the

said backpack, was a rather nauseating note.

_Kil, _

_You'll probably need this on your mission, seeing as it'll take a while. I know you'll do great with killing your target. Come home as soon as you can!_

_3 Mommy _

As he read the note, he instantly became grateful for the fact that Chrollo Lucifer had practically vanished off the face of the planet. The longer he was gone, the better. He casually swung the bag over his shoulder; for as much as he hated to admit it, his mother was probably right about needing whatever was inside. Sighing, he headed towards the door.

The moment Killua stepped outside, he knew something was wrong. He knew Illumi would observe him during this mission, seeing as his parents obviously didn't trust him to go alone; but he couldn't detect any presences. He looked around for a moment suspiciously, but saw nothing. Maybe Illumi had just gotten better, even if not, Killua was making a big deal of nothing.

Shrugging it off, he began to head down the mountain, making a plan as he walked. The last place Chrollo, or any of the spiders, were seen was in Yorknew city, three months ago. It seemed logical to check there and all the surrounding areas and cities first. Afterwards, he should probably check other major cities, such as Zabon city. Then he should.. He stopped in his tracks for two reasons. The first one being he was about to walk into the gates, the second being he realized something crucial, and was slightly embarrassed that he didn't realize it sooner. Along with being an assassination mission, this had to be a test of deduction. The very fact it took him so long to understand this made him embarrassed. Why his parents wanted him to play detective, he knew not; but he wasn't in the position to question them, he never was. He just needed to focus on the mission.

With ease, Killua opened the fourth testing gate. Though he was nearly blinded as he stepped out, forgetting how bright it was off of Kukuroo mountain. Almost no sunlight passed through the dense forests or the tall shadow which was cast by the walls. The walls that kept him in, and the light out; it felt good to no longer be confined to them. He took a breath of fresh air and placed his skateboard on the ground below him, it should take only twenty minutes or so to reach the hanger that his family owns, from there he'd go on a blimp to Yorknew.

He left for the hanger he's been to so many times, this was probably only the first time he was excited for it though. As he walked, his mind wandered; jumping from the mission and plan, family members and chocolate. Before he even realized it, he was standing infront a large row of blimps, each with an ornate '_Z' _embroidered on the balloon. There were a few stares from the butlers, employees, whatever they were; there were far too many titles for Killua to hope to remember. One of them, a girl with a fake smile plastered across her face walked up to him. He thought nothing of her first, but as she came closer, the age and features of the young girl reminded him too much of someone who he once knew.

Many years ago, when Killua was much more of a child than he is today, a new apprentice showed up, hailing from Meteor City. Her name was Canary, and she was nine years old. Killua was seven at the time, and all seven year olds, even Zoldycks are niavee. Killua had thought that they could be friends, day after day he would ask her the same questions.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Day after day she would give the same answer "I am honored by your offer, Master Killua, but you are my employer and I the employee." It seemed harder for him to hear it each time, and harder for her to say it.

After a month or so of consistent effort, Killua has grown impatient and decided to complain to his older brother. How foolish of him.

Our story ends with Killua never seeing Canary again, it's safe to assume she's dead; and with Illumi stating "Canary was a bad influence to you, Kil. You don't need friends." Emphasis on the word 'was.' Killua now knew better than to pursuit such desires, he wouldn't let such an event happen again. It was odd how many times he's seen the life leave someone's eyes, yet he only felt something, small as it was, at the possibility of a single death.

"Master Kilua! Your mother has informed us of your current situation, so we have a blimp designated to where ever you want to go until your mission is completed."

The girl's energetic voice snapped Killua back into reality, his eyes stayed fixed on the ground, a ping of guilt in his stomach. He nodded to let her know she had his attention.

"Master Killua, where do you wish to go?"

"Yorknew" He kept his tone cold and distant, averting his icy gaze from his feet to the array of balloons beside them.

"Alright, I will inform him right away. As you'll remember, fifth blimp on your left."

He nodded again, tucking his skateboard under his arm and thrusting his hands in his pockets. Head down, he walked to the blimp; but not before muttering "I'm sorry" under his breath. Not as that could do anything, the dead were buried, and once in the ground that was where they stayed.

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, during the week days I'm busy with school. Thanks again for all who favorited, followed or reviewed; and feel free to PM me with any criticism, suggestions, ect. If you can't already tell, each chapter will be taken from the perspective of a different character. I've already started the next one, and next is Kurapika! But it'll probably be short :( So expect that soon. **


	4. Chocolate (Killua, Kurapika, Gon)

**Kurapika**

Kurapika was exhausted. He had been working way too hard lately, but for now he was just grateful for the few minutes he had to himself. Then his phone rang, with Gon's smiling face appearing on the caller id. Knowing Gon would probably worry if he didn't pick up, and that he needed to hear a happy voice for a change, Kurapika picked up the phone.

"Gon?" Kurapika did well to conceal the fact that he had spent four nights straight listening to his drunken boss complain about the loss of his daughter's nen, and all of the power that came along with it; his voice was as awake and attentive as usual.

" Kurapika! What's your favorite chocolate?" He was energetic as usual, and Kurapika could just imagine him jumping as he asked the question, causing a scene in a candy store.

"Dark, why?" The importance Gon seemed to had put on the question intrigued Kurapika, to say the least.

"Because I'm in Yorknew! It's been three months since everything happened with the Phantom Troupe, and I want to see you two again!" Gon was obviously excited to see one of his two best friends after so long, but that made it even harder for Kurapika to say what he did next.

"Gon" He sighed "I'm not in Yorknew, I work for the Nostrades, remember? They relocated almost immediately after the auction."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that the Nostrades don't live in Yorknew." He seemed to be more frustrated at himself for forgetting such a prominent factor in Kurapika's life than anything; yet it seemed impossible for the boy to not be disappointed.

"Gon, don't worry. I'm sure we'll see eachother soon enough, but right now I have a job, and you have your father to find. I know you may be having trouble with it, you'll find a way; and knowing you, there's probably something life changing closer than you'll expect." Kurapika didn't know how much of what he spoke was true, but he didn't want Gon to be upset. He did know that Gon was prone to adventures and had enough determination to do anything, he made it clear during the Hunter Exam and Yorknew City.

"Got it! Thanks Kurapika!" Gon's spirits seemed to of been lifted, but Kurapika could only tell so much over the phone.

"Goodbye Gon."

"Bye!" And with that Kurapika hung up the phone.. Yet again alone with nothing but his thoughts, his awful thoughts.

**Killua**

The first thing Killua did when he got off the blimp was go to the chocolate store. After all, he finished almost all of the chocolate he brought on the blimp ride, and doing his mission without chocolate was not an option for him.

The store he entered was standard enough, it seemed to be the store where you bought a tiny amount for a ridiculous price and the chocolate came from some sort of country whose name you won't be able to pronounce. Or in simpler terms, you buy this stuff as a gift for someone you care about. That being said, Killua must of really cared about himself.

Killua had accumulated a large collection of packages when he overheard some words that peaked his interest. The first being 'Phantom Troupe' second being 'Nostrade.' The chain user, he was said to of been the one to take away Chrollo's nen; he was also said to of been a bodyguard for the Nostrade family. This was too good to be true; finding a person who was connected with the last time the Phantom Troupe was seen had not even been considered as a possibility, but here it was, so he would take full advantage of it.

The words were spoken by a boy who looked around the same age as Killua, he had gravity defying hair, a face with a strange look of both optimism and defeat, and a bright green outfit that looked like it came from said the same unpronounceable country as the chocolates. Killua had to talk to this boy, hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get whatever information he had. But before he could do anything, he and his numerous chocolates were scattered on the floor. To make matters worse, {(or better? OHOHOHO)} it was the boy who toppled him over. And his face, was inches away from Killua's; his gross, sweaty hand was on top of Killua's. Killua instantly contained his bloodlust. He shouldn't kill those besides the target, and definitely not one who may have vital information about his target's location.

"I.. Idiot! Get off of me!" Killua had stuttered and felt his face going red for reasons he knew not, but by the time he had finished his sentence the boy was already standing up.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me for bumping into you and knocking you down!" The kid obviously didn't notice for the fraction of a second Killua's blood lust slipped, he was simply being polite

"Yeah.. Yeah, it's fine." Killua brushed off the apology and picked himself up, wiping the hand the boy had touched on his shirt.

The two were silent for a moment, awkwardly silent. The black haired boy looked around while Killua shoved his hands in his pockets. The two seemed to of realized something at the same time, seeing as without any further notice, they immediately began to pick up the multitude of chocolates scattered across the floor.

"What do you need so much chocolate for?" There was a general curiosity in the kid's voice as he picked up the seventh box.

"What do you mean? Chocolates are for eating." Killua picked up his ninth box.

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy?" The blacked haired boy asked with a giggle

Killua rolled his eyes, of course the kid dressed all in green would prefer salads to sweets

"So..?" His answer only made the kid laugh even more

"I'm Gon!" A smile stretched across Gon's face as he held his hand out; Killua only stared at it for a moment in disbelief before responding

"Killua."

**Gon's Adventure Journal**

_Monday_

_Today I met someone my age! His name's Killua! Kurapika told me to find an adventure, and then I just bumped into Killua! He's really funny and likes chocolates A LOT. I can imagine what Mito-san would say about his eating habits. It took a lot of convincing, but we're going to go to an arcade tomorrow. I hope we can be friends- something tells me he wants to be friends too, even though he hasn't said it._

_Until Tomorrow!_

_Gon_

**A/N **

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I wrote this chapter a while ago but didn't post it because of it's awful quality. But, due to the sudden rise of follows and review over the past few days, I sucked it up and posted this. I've started to work on an AU, unlike the canon divergence this is. I'm actually putting effort and planning into it, so expect it to be of a much higher quality and without all of these gaping plot holes. If anyone has writing tips/ideas or wants to collaborate, feel free to message me, it'll be much appreciated!_


End file.
